zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigrid Henderson/History
Background Stormchaser Sigrid Henderson was born to Edgar the Stubborn of the Stormchasers Viking tribe and is the great-great-granddaughter of Anvindr the Stormchaser, the first Viking in the tribe to train a dragon - a Skrill - and ride it into a storm. The Stormchasers live on an island surrounded by constant storms, with Skrills being the most common dragons. Stormchasers have already begun training dragons, though their methods are much harsher than those in Berk. The Stormchaser tribe is built upon a very gender biased society, with men as the warriors and women as the caretakers and craft-makers. Because of this, Sigrid was expected to learn cooking and craftsmanship and "know her place." At a young age, Edgar and the Stormchaser Chief arranged for Sigrid and the Chief's son, Baldr Armstrong to be married. While Baldr was supportive of this, mostly out of anticipation at possessing a wife to tend to his every need, Sigrid was highly resistant to this, but had no say in the matter and could not decline. Baldr would often bother Sigrid with talks of how great it will be once they are married, though Baldr does not have any interest in Sigrid or what she wants and expects her to behave like a proper wife. However, Sigrid had a great interest in swordplay, archery and dragons, but could not partake in any of these activities because of her gender. So, going against tradition, Sigrid secretly observed the village boys in their lessons and began to teach herself swordsmanship and archery, becoming a skilled warrior and hunter. One night, she snuck into the arena to practice dragon training and wound up striking a bond with a Skrill that belonged to Baldr. During their time together, Sigrid noted that the Skrill did not match his name and suggested "Stormfront" instead, to which he joyously agreed. When Sigrid's breach of tradition was discovered, she attempted to showcase that she was superior to any of the boys in the village and argued that tradition needed to change. Despite her skill, Edgar attempted to persecute her for breaking tradition. To avoid this, Sigrid fled Stormchaser island with Stormfront, which by Stormchaser law was a crime since Stormfront did not legally belong to her. In her attempt to flee, she and Stormfront flew into the eye of a storm and rode on a lightning bolt to achieve sonic speed to escape. This event earned her the title of "Stormchaser", previously held by her great-great-grandfather - the first Stormchaser - though her tribe refuses to acknowledge this because of her gender. Night Riders Sigrid and Stormfront remained on the run from Stormchaser Vikings, led by Baldr, to avoid Sigrid facing persecution and entering a marriage she wants nothing to do with as well as Stormfront returning to his hated former trainer while finding their own destinies. At some time, Sigrid took in a young Smothering Smokebreath that was separate from his tribe before meeting Velius Flynn of the Tinkerers, who had been traveling the world with his dragons Shimmer and Milo. The pair teamed up with Sigrid helping Flynn with his research and Flynn helping Sigrid escape from Baldr. Some time during the course of their travels, the pair wound up on Berk in need of new supplies and tools. However, they were unaware that Berk Vikings were now training dragons as opposed to killing them. So, Sigrid volunteered to sneak into the village - with an invisible Shimmer following - to acquire what they needed. However, she was discovered and Stormfront came to her rescue. During the encounter, Sigrid was shot in the shoulder by Hiccup's shield-crossbow, forcing her to retreat to Flynn, who treated her wounds. The Berk dragon riders caught up with them and both groups realized their mistake. Sigrid's injury was then treated by the Berk village healer as Hiccup and Astrid gave them a tour of their dragon academy as well as examined Sigrid and Flynn's dragons. However, the Berserkers, upon hearing of a Skrill rider on Berk, launched an attack. To make matters worse, Baldr had finally caught up to them, but Sigrid was able to get Dagur and Baldr to fight each other, allowing the pair to escape Berk after bidding farewell to their friends. The escape did not last long for Sigrid and Stormfront were eventually captured by Baldr while they were out hunting. They were taken back to Storchaser Island with Stormfront being imprisoned in his cage and Sigrid imprisoned in a cell. Her father appeared to try and convince her to stop fighting back, but Sigrid refused, revealing that she took up fighting and archery in hopes of being the son he always wanted. Just as Sigrid was taken up to be married to Baldr, Shimmer and Milo appeared to save her. Flynn, who had freed Stormfront and all the abused dragons, were wreaking havoc across the village, causing panic and mayhem. As Sigrid battled her father, Stormfront knocked him over the side of the cliff. Sigrid offered her help, but he refused and fell to his own death. When she reunited with Flynn, she discovered that Shimmer had been injured and the group barely managed to escape the island as Shimmer succumbed to her wounds and died. The group brought Shimmer back to the Haven and where Flynn first met her, where he wanted to bury her. Sigrid offered her help with digging the grave, but Flynn insisted on doing the whole job by himself. When he finished, they held a small funeral for her before burying her. After this, they returned to the Haven and introduced dragons to the Tinkerers. Inspired by Berk, the Tinkerers set up their own dragon training academy, with Sigrid elected as the headmaster. Weeks passed since Shimmer's death and Flynn's depression simply worsened. She was able to convince him to come outside for a bit where Sigrid noticed a Stone of Good Fortune in his satchel. Before they could examine it, the stone exploded revealing that it was actually a Changewing egg. Sigrid realizes that Shimmer must have laid the egg prior to her death and Flynn tearfully names the hatchling Fortuna. Some time later, Stormfront disappeared from the Haven, causing Sigrid much worry. To take her mind off things, she decided to teach Flynn traditional archery, however, Flynn had difficulty fully drawing the bow back. After helping him, Flynn confessed his the feelings he had developed for Sigrid over the course of their time together. Much to Flynn's surprise, Sigrid reciprocated his feelings. After being surrounded by men who did nothing but prevent her from being herself, she feels like she can be who she is with Flynn. A few days later, Stormfront returned to the Haven with five Skrill eggs. Sigrid and Flynn realize that Stormfront refused to abandon his babies, a common act among Skrills, and they happily welcomed the eggs into their group. After this, Flynn confessed his feelings for Sigrid and the pair were married. Storm's Edge Over the course of the next few years, both trainers expanded their number of dragons and began training additional new species. Sigrid, in particular, trained three new dragons: Tank the Thunderpede, Foresight the Hobblegrunt and Sandstorm the Sand Wraith. However, their peaceful life was disrupted by an invasion from the Berserkers, who were after Sigrid's, now Titan, Skrill. With Sigrid's leadership, they attempted to repel the invaders while Sigrid often scouted their movements. Though Sigrid was insistent on keeping their Berk friends out of the conflict, she had no choice but to agree after Flynn pointed out how outnumbered and outpowered they were and that the Berk Vikings and Berserkers were already enemies. When the Berk Vikings arrived, Sigrid ordered everyone to assist in an entire island evacuation while she went to retrieve Stormfront. However, she was captured by Dagur and used as a hostage. At knife point, he forced her to call Stormfront, but the dragon ended up attacking him and destroying his fleet. Sigrid was able to regain control over her dragon and led him to Berk with the rest of their tribe. After officially moving to Berk, Sigrid and Flynn were offered a chance to join the Berk riders in their exploration at Dragon's Edge. However, both declined the offer in order to focus on helping their tribe settling in. Additionally, Sigrid wanted to investigate and learn more about Titan forms. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z